


Sanvers Wedding

by lotusfl0wer



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanver Wedding, Sanvers - Freeform, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfl0wer/pseuds/lotusfl0wer
Summary: When CW doesn't work as the way we plan, we need to do our things.orThe one about happy endings and wedding parties. Totally Sanvers, with some scenes before the wedding.





	1. The one when she needed help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noneoftherestofitmatters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneoftherestofitmatters/gifts).



> Hey! Hi, everybody! Here I am once more.  
> I don't have too much to say now... Just... enjoy it. Hope you like it, because I really liked it.  
> Remember that I'm not an English native speaker, so, ignore any possible mistake :)
> 
> I'll leave here two links, one for my wedding playlist, and the other one for the picture you might want to see.  
> 1: https://open.spotify.com/user/12157058320/playlist/3srDQkTTWHkPqwnTXaT33g  
> 2: https://casamenteiras.casare.me/petsnacasa/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/pets-casamento-14.jpg (I'll warn you the exact time for you to open it!)
> 
> That's it for now! Enjoy!

“Winn?” The brunette took off her totally wet jacket right on the apartment’s entrance and hanged it up on the rack at the left side of the door.  
“Shh...!” The man said, laid behind the sofa at the time her friend called for him, “I need to catch Tiggs and give him his medicine. I’m in a war right now”, he explained whispering while approaching the cat, which was distracted sitting on the couch. Suddenly, Winn jumped for it and the animal runs away to Maggie’s arms.  
”Damn it.”   
“Hey...!” Maggie took the cat in her lap and immediately Tiggs began to lick her wet face. She took a spoon with medicine and threw the liquid into the kitten's mouth.  
"Okay, you're done, little one. Now go play with your pillow”. Maggie let the Tiggs the floor and smiled happily while Winn stared at her with his mouth totally open in disbelief.  
“Ho-how did you do that Maggie? Why does he hate me so much?” Winn asked while catching a towel from his closet. Then, he threw it towards his friend glaring at her, still unhappy with the betrayal of his kitten.  
“What happened to you?”  
“I went out unprepared under a hard rain..." Maggie smiled with a hind of sadness, "And I needed to think, so I was with my bike”, she said as she dried out her hair and sat in front of Winn at the table.  
“I’m not talking about the completely soaked situation, I’m talking about your desperate message", he looked at her knowingly, "Is it something about the wedding?”  
“A little", she confessed looking down at the floor.  
“Do you want to give up?" He asked in disbelief, "Oh, no, Maggie... Please, you can’t do that".  
“No!" Maggie answered in a pitchy tone, "Of course not! It’s something else..." The detective sighed uneasily and continued, "It’s... Well, it’s been about 10 months since we’ve sent all the invitations, right? And everybody sent us a response, either they were coming or not... Except my family" Maggie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to cry, "Mainly my parents...” She completed and hung the towel on the empty chair beside her, she needed to focus on something else not to lose it in front of Winn.  
“Oh," Winn said while he processed the information," Maggie, I’m so sorry. But you know what I think about your parents and your siblings?" He tried to capture Maggie's eyes with his, "If they can’t love you just the way you are, they don’t deserve to have you around”.  
Winn held her hand over the table, realizing how cold she was, thanks to the rain.  
“Do you want a dry shirt? It’s better than your soaked one" He didn't wait for Maggie's answer though, "I’ll get it for you".  
Winn stood up and went to his closet, coming back a moment later to hand Maggie a dry shirt.  
“Thank you, Winn,” Maggie went to the bathroom to change, but let the door open to listen to Winn while changing, in case he said anything.  
She showed up back in the kitchen shortly later, wearing Winn's black Star Wars tee, realizing how good it felt to wear something that wasn't completely ruined by the rain. Maggie smiled sadly at her friend and sat in front of him again, "I know that you know? But deep down, I wanted all of them here. It sounds silly, but I wanted my father to be happy for me on a day that I will be the happiest woman alive. I wanted him to be here to take me down the aisle, just like he did to my sister".  
Winn was silent, he was resentful and angry with Maggie’s family, he couldn't stand the fact that his friend had suffered the things she did because of them. He couldn't stand the fact that Maggie Sawyer wasn't loved and accepted in her own house.  
“Anyway," Maggie said trying to break the tension of the moment, "I’m not here to talk about this. Actually, I have a question for you. And I know it's kind of in the last minute, but I had this tiny hope that my father would come, but he’s not. So..." Maggie took a deep breath and gazed at Winn, smiling a little embarrassed.  
"Could you… Hm. Take me? On the wedding, I mean, down the aisle? If you don’t want to, you know, because you think that I’m using you as a backup plan, it’s okay. I know how it looks like and maybe, I’m really using you as a backup plan. But I don't see you like that, I swear! And…”  
“I would be flattered!” Winn interrupted her, smiling from ear to ear.   
“Really?” Maggie asked in disbelief.  
“Only if you let me use that galactic tie!" He arched his eyebrow, still smiling.  
“You can wear whatever you want!” Maggie smiled too, her dimples in full display.  
Winn went to her and hugged her tightly, “Thank you for thinking of me”, he whispered.  
“I couldn’t think of anybody else, seriously”.  
Winn broke the hug and took Maggie's hands, “Well, I’ll be there then. Let’s just hope my tie doesn’t attract more attention than you being all bridey,” he teased.  
“Há-há", Maggie said chucking and released her hand to slap her friend's shoulder.  
“Anyway... Wanna eat something? I ordered pizza, I guess it’s still hot".  
Winn pointed to his microwave.  
“No... I need to go home, my bonsai trees need some water since I was at Alex’ the whole week”.  
“This is so ridiculous!” Winn said while Maggie walked to the door.   
“What?”   
“You and Alex. There are exactly two weeks 'till the wedding and you are still sleeping together? This is bad luck! It's against wedding’s laws!”  
“Shut up, Winn!” Maggie laughed and opened the door, grabbing her soaked jacket. “I’ll bring it back soon”, she pointed at the shirt, letting Winn in his apartment with a big smile, not because of the jokes, but because of the invitation to be the one to walk her to the altar.  
"You better, Sawyer!" He shouted when Maggie was almost gone," It's one of my favorites!"


	2. The one about private and emotional speeches

“I know you don’t want me here because I drive you crazy with my speeches, but I needed to come here and talk to you," Kara entered the room designated for Alex in the big house the wedding was being held. " I'm sorry but I just needed to see you and hug you and thank you for this beautiful dress you choose for me and for letting me pick the flowers to the decoration...” The younger Danvers started to talk like she did when she was overly excited about something: unstoppable and without a pause to breathe. She was with her eyes closed, waiting for Alex to come and shut her mouth with some kind of reprimand. But actually, all Kara heard was a big and joyful laugh.   
“Hey, Kara,” Alex said acknowledging her little sister's excitement. She was sat in a makeup chair, with two women around her. While one was taking care of Alex’ hair, the other was caring for her skin and makeup.   
“Are you wearing pajamas?" Kara asked surprised, "Like… for real?”  
Her sister used to wear pajamas all day, every day when she wasn’t working. Sometimes, Alex used to go to work with her pajamas under her normal clothes.   
“What’s the matter with pajamas? I need to be comfortable and I’m only comfy in my PJs. Besides, I'm the bride, I can do whatever I want!" Alex said with a happy smile on her face.  
“Come on, Alex! It's your wedding day, you can’t wear pajamas!” Kara sat on the chair in front her sister.  
“I’m pretty sure you’re not here to talk about what I’m wearing right now, Kara. And you know that I'll wear a white dress when the time comes.”  
“You’re right…” Kara admitted with a sigh.  
“So… what’s up?” Alex asked, opening her left eye, while the makeup artist glued the eyelashes on her right one.  
Kara glanced at the two women working on her sister and felt uncomfortable about saying everything she wanted to say in front of them. The one with blue hair rolled up her sleeves and looked between Alex and Kara. Realizing she was probably in the middle of an important moment, she decided to give them some privacy. “Alex, before I start your skin and mouth, you should eat something. We don’t want you to faint on your wedding day, right? Meanwhile, me and Tanya are going to grab some tools in my car and we’ll be right back".  
“Oh, okay,” Alex smiled and while the two women left the room. Then she stood up and grabbed a bundle of sweet popcorn. Kara’s eyes went right to the bundle, Alex offered her after she took some for herself. She knew Kara was nervous when her sister took a lot of popcorn and started to eat eagerly.  
"I don't ever get mad at you when you start talking non-stop, you know I love how excited you are for the things you care about. But today I really needed to relax, you know? And you have this superpower of driving me crazy!" Alex spoke as Kara had her mouth full of popcorn and struggled to chew, she chuckled at how cute the scene was. Winning a smile from Kara, she continued, "But I still love you, even when you're eating all my calming popcorn,” Alex laughed.   
“You’re so mean!" Kara answered throwing a popcorn in her sister's way.  
“C’mon, Kara! Tell me what you want to tell! I need to put on my dress and finish make up in a few minutes. And I don’t want you to see it! You know I don’t trust you to keep secrets. If you see me, you’ll probably fly to Maggie and tell her what I’ll wear.”  
“Hey! This is….” Kara pretends a fake insult, but then, she knew Alex was telling the truth. She’d be probably doing exactly as her sister said, “…so accurate. Darn it.”   
“Yeah, I'm always right about you. A proof of that is how cute and stunning you are. I always told you that blue is your color".  
Alex smiled, seeing her sister already dressed, with hair and makeup done, she looked beautiful.  
“Thank you, sis," Kara smiled blushing "Well, okay then... I just wanted to come here and tell you that I’m really nervous for you".  
“Ah, thanks. This helps me a lot”, Alex rolled her eyes faking annoyance.  
“Sorry, I’m just being honest!" Kara chuckled and then took a deep breath linking her hands with Alex' "I also wanted to tell you that I’m so proud of you... Well, of you two, but more proud of you", Kara searched for her sister's eyes and locked their gaze. "I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said to me that day when we fought... When you were controlled by Myriad. I was so upset about not being able to use my powers, that I never realized what you were doing and always did for me. I mean, you always did everything for me, you kept me safe, you helped me feel at home since the moment I got here. And I saw that I never realized how you put your own life apart to make sure I was taken care of. I never thanked you for that and this realization hurt. So I’m sorry, Alex" Kara breathed deeply trying to gain some control over the tears that wanted to roll down her face. "I so, so sorry for not being there for you when you needed. I'm sorry for never creating a space for you to talk about your feelings, your issues, your love life... And I want you to know that you’ve been my inspiration, always. For real. And I…” Kara stood up, walking side by side in the middle of the room. “I'm so happy that you found somebody to love you the way you deserve to be loved. I need to confess that I’m a little sad with all this wedding story, because Maggie’s stealing my sister from me, and you’ll forget about me, and someday we’ll only see each other once in a year, and I really didn’t want this 'cause I'll miss you every day, but okay. As long as you’re happy and complete and doing what you like, I'm happy. I want to make sure you know these things, even if I don’t say it so much, or even show it... Please know that I’m always here for you. To give you bone-breaking hugs, to support you, to love you, to steal your cute shirts, to share ice cream and watch sappy tv shows you secretly love and go to musical concerts with you. I'll always be in the front row cheering for you and your happiness. I already warned Maggie that if someday she goes nuts and breaks your heart, I’ll use all my alien strength to break her bones, without any shade of pity" The sisters shared a laugh, breaking some of the tension from the younger' speech, " And you're right, I really can’t see you in a white dress because I’ll start crying and I'm not sure I'll be able to stop”.  
Kara dried out a couple of tears from her face and suddenly she felt Alex’ arms around her, hugging her tightly.   
“Oh, God!" Alex said squeezing Kara a little more "I love you so much, cookie monster", the bride said. Alex was the kind of person that didn’t use to cry, so she wasn't crying at all, but she felt the emotion of the moment just as much as Kara. Cookie monster was a nickname she used to call her alien sister when they were young, the memory made her smile.  
“I never knew all this would happen... I mean, I always knew that you’d be able to do amazing things and you'd grow up be a sweet and strong woman. It took me a while, but I realized, at some point, that the universe gave me the best present I could’ve asked: a sister like you", she felt Kara's grip tighten around her "And I’m really sorry that I’ve said all those mean things to you when I was under Myriad. I didn’t meant them", Alex sighed and untangled herself from Kara, taking her sister's hands instead "But I really can't understand why you say I inspire you? I mean, you have superpowers and I’m just… me. You don’t need me, you're whole all by yourself. And oh don't even think about this, 'cause there’s NO POSSIBLE AND IMPOSSIBLE way that I’ll forget about you. C’mon! We need to finish Smash yet, and I got 4 Hamilton tickets, which means that you, me, Maggie and Mon-El are going to watch the best musical in the world, together. I can’t believe you even thought something like that! I feel personally attacked!” Alex laughed releasing her sister's hands.  
“Wait… Hamilton tickets?” Kara dried out the last tear and smiled, the happy puppy eyes were back.  
Alex nodded.   
“Okay", Kara said finally, "Sorry I had thoughts like that, I am just scared of losing you for Maggie... It's a horrible thing to say, but it's the truth".  
“This won't happen, Kara, I promise".  
“You better keep that promise, 'cause if you ever lie to me, I’ll punch you in the face".  
“I'm keeping it, sis.” Alex sat once again in the chair, Kara did the same. They shared a comfortable silence, apart from Kara's chewing popcorn sounds.  
“You said you have no superpowers," the younger sister said a while later, "But I disagree. You have a lot of superpowers, Alex. You’re pretty, smart, gay, strong, you can drink a bottle of whisky all alone in two hours without being drunk, you can drink beer and not pee the whole night, you know all Barenaked Ladies’ songs, and you have these cute crooked teeth. You're a woman, so this alone makes you super... And you also have the biggest heart I've ever seen, so yes! You’re the one with superpowers".  
“All I heard of what you just said was: you drink alcohol as a truck driver. I’m a little offended!"  
“No, you’re not.”  
“Yes, I’m not. You know me so well", they chucked.  
“Hey? Sorry for interrupting, but… you need to get ready, Alex", Clara, the blue haired woman, entered the room with a little bag in her hands.  
“Oh, okay. I’ll let you get dressed. I’m waiting for you down there, okay?" Kara and Alex stood up and hugged once more.   
“Thank you, Kara, seriously. I love you. Thanks for doing all of this with me".  
“I’ll do whatever I have to do to see you happy, cookie alien!"  
She walked to the door, letting Alex sit again to proceed with the makeup process.  
“Hey, Alex?” The Kryptonian said looking back at her sister.  
“Yeah?"  
“The next step for you and Maggie is giving me a little niece or nephew!” Kara laughed and closed the door really fast when she saw Alex making the motion to threw her flip-flops right in Kara's way. Kara knew that Alex didn’t want kids in any way  
"Love ya, mommy!" She yelled already walking back to the saloon.


	3. The one about little hands

“I’m here! It took me a while because I needed to iron my magnificent tie e…” Winn opened Maggie’s door on the house where the wedding would happen. It was a house in a big farm and it had the best Victorian style. The party would be in the saloon, not so big, but not so small either, made with ornate wood and fresh ambiance. It had a beautiful view of the lake and the field outside. The whole place was lit up by the sunset, Alex and Maggie's favorite time of the day.  
At the moment Winn opened the door, Maggie hugged him, burying her head in his neck. He knew his friend well enough to know that it wasn't a welcome hug, but a sad one.  
"Maggie, what’s wrong?”   
“I wanna go home, Winn.”  
“Wait, what? Why?” The IT caressed her hair, desperately trying to comfort her while taking the woman to the bed in the back of the room.  
“If you want my hug, you need to tell me what’s going on, Maggs, c'mon talk to me.”  
“Everything happened, Winn", Maggie let out with sadness, still hiding her face in her friend's body. "Everything! My day started all wrong, I went to pick up my blouse at the seamstress. And I swear it fit me perfectly, I've had a billion fittings!" The frustration in Maggie's voice rose as she continued, "So I arrived there today to pick it up and some kind of inside voice said to me: 'try it once more'. So as I put the blouse for the last time before the real deal, two buttons were unfettered and my left arm was longer than the right, I mean, what the fuck right?" She let go of Winn and let out an angry sigh " Turns out the stupid seamstress made all the adjustments on the mold and cut the shirt. Then I was late for my hair stylist and when I got there he couldn’t do the hairstyle I wanted. There wasn't enough time to polish my nails and now they’re terrible on my wedding day. To add insult to injury, I scratched my heels! The protection stuck and I dropped it on the boulder when I was coming here, the makeup artist missed my eyeliner several times and didn't bring her waterproof mascara. So now I'm all blurred, for sure, and the wedding didn't even start." Sighing sadly, she took her phone and unlocked it, showing a message to Winn, "And that finished it for me. Everything about this day is wrong". Winn took the phone from her hand and read the message: "You don’t deserve to be happy, and yes, I’m cheering for it – John”   
It was Maggie's biological father... Winn deleted the message and blocked the number, leaving the cell phone down and reaching for Maggie's hand.  
“Listen to me Maggs, you had a dinner with your ex and your current girlfriend once, you had more dates that I can count that were interrupted by aliens and people wanting to kill aliens, you've survived gunshots, broken bones, burns, bruises of all shapes and sizes and you're worried about things that didn't work out today? Are you kidding me?"  
Maggie fidgeted with her unpolished fingernails, “But you saw the message, Winn. He thinks I don’t deserve to be happy… And I don’t want to do this to Alex.”  
“Margareth Ellen Sawyer" Winn rose his voice startling Maggie and making her look at him, "I really hope you’re not listening to all the shit you’re saying because if you are I'm calling this wedding out 'cause one of the brides went nuts!"  
They shared a little chuckle and Winn continued, "When your biological father actually does something for you, respect you or even pay something for you, maybe, just maybe, I’ll let him make you sad for a little while. But he didn’t do these things and I'm pretty convinced he'll never do. So I won’t let that bastard screw up your day and your wedding!" Winn let out an angry breath he didn't know he was holding and took Maggie's cold hands, "Look, if there’s someone in this world who deserves to be happy, that is you," he said as he locked his eyes with the teary ones in front of him, "It's not just because some things went wrong today, that you and Alex are not going to have a beautiful life together. You two are perfect, Maggs! You deserve to have a real, full, happy life, isn't that it? And I'm here to guarantee this for you. Now come here, you soft bridezilla”. He pulled Maggie in for a quick hug and then took the fabric from Maggie's sleeves, folding it around her elbow, neither of them talked anymore. Soon after, Winn helped the detective with her suit, holding it for her to dress. Smiling, the IT pulled a dark pen from his pocket, it had the color of Maggie's shoes. He painted over the scratchy marks on the heels and made it almost perfect again. Fumbling in Maggie's purse he found just what he needed: makeup wipes. Then, carefully he corrected her eyeliner and mascara.  
Finally satisfied with his work, Winn smiled happily, "Okay, that's all I can do for you, bridezilla. Your nails are just fine and even if they weren't, I don’t walk around with a nail polish in my pocket. Besides, I don't even know how to do nails, sorry sis".  
Maggie smiled at him weakly. So he tidied a lock of her hair which seemed out of place and helped her tie the ribbon on her tie. Then, he walked her to the mirror, making her look at her image.  
“All I see is a beautiful woman," he said and Maggie smiled, "Look at her cute pair of dimples, that's what got Alex going, I can see why" Maggie chuckled, her cheekbones getting pink with shyness.  
"I see right in this mirror this amazing person who's ready to start the best part of her life beside her soulmate. What about you, Maggie, what do you see?” He waited for her answer and made Maggie smile, her eyes were full of unshed tears. Happy ones, he could tell.  
“Plus… I also see that my tie highlights my eyes. I really am hugely handsome, am I not?"  
Maggie chuckled moving her head in disbelief, but suddenly she stopped and locked her gaze with Winn's through the mirror, “Why do you always help me so much? I mean, you’re always here to say beautiful things to me and encourage me... Why?”  
“That’s what friends are for, Maggs”.  
“But that's not the only reason, I just know that", she pushed.  
Winn sighed, “I never had someone to be there for me when my father got arrested, you know? It was a lonely road and it was hard..." Maggie nodded in acknowledgment and Winn continued, "So I want to guarantee that you’ll never be alone again. You’re like a sister to me, Maggs".  
Maggie smiled, a single tear rolled down her cheek, “You know that you’re not alone anymore, right? I am here for you too. I wish I could be here earlier, but…”  
“I know," he interrupted her before she could continue, "Thank you, Maggie”.  
Maggie turned around and hugged him once more, so Winn took the chance to whisper in her ear, “I still want my Star Wars shirt back".  
“Damn it, Winshot. Fine".  
They chuckled letting go of each other.  
“Okay, let me see you!" Winn said as he distanced himself from her friend, "You’re gorgeous! Come on now," He walked towards the door. "I'm hungry and there's too much food to be eaten after you kiss the bride. I heard she's breathtaking, don't you wanna see her?"  
“Hey!” Maggie called for him stopping him from opening the door right away, "Thank you”.  
“Come on, Sherlock".


	4. The one about adoptive feelings.

“Oh, you look so beautiful, wildflower," Jonn smiled as he saw Alex, as a bride, wearing a white dress. And it was totally perfect and totally Alex’ style, elegant, pretty but not fancy.  
She was ready. She just needed to walk down to the saloon where her wedding started to happen.   
“Do I look all right?”  
“You look wonderful. Trust me".  
“I’m so nervous. Please, don’t let me fall, Jonn…” Alex begged holding his hand.   
“And did I ever let you fall? C’mon, Alex, you have a beautiful and smart woman waiting for you at the altar”.  
Alex took a deep breath and hugged Jonn tightly, searching for courage, strength, and love. The big one let some tears fall and hugged the bride back.   
“I am so proud of you, Al. And happy too. I almost can’t believe that my girl will get married today. The same little girl who used to wear all stars and skip classes to drink in college is now wearing high heels to be married".  
“Ah, Jonn, stop it! Please, I’m gonna cry more than I’m already doing…” She broke the hug and pulled back a little, looking into the man’s eyes. “Thank you so much for being here with me right now and always. And for taking care of me all this time".  
“I would do it all again for you".  
Alex dried out the tears of his father’s face. “Okay, enough! I can’t be that kind of dramatic man. I am an alien, I am a federal agent in service. Let’s go before Maggie gets angry at me”.  
“You gotta be kidding… She never gets angry at you".


	5. The one about I do.

The great hall outside the mansion was adorned with yellow tulips, Maggie's favorite flowers, and they were coincidentally those that sprang up in abundance on the flowerbed near the crime scene when they first met. An impeccable velvet rug stretched to the altar, where a small pedestal covered by a thin white lace was placed, just below a white painted iron structure formed a dome. The dome was covered by tulips too. Ornamented candles were found at every end of every row of chairs in the hall. The first to enter was the clerk responsible for the marriage roles who would also play the role of the reverend.  
Behold, at the command of the clerk, all the guests stood up and the band began to play "Can’t Help Falling In Love" by Elvis Presley. An interesting fact is that the entire playlist of the wedding had been cautiously thought of songs related to the couple. This first was the first song they danced together in one of their first encounters. Maggie then clung to the arm of her friend, her best friend, her brother from another family, Winn. She looked at him, who kept a smile from ear to ear and made a request. "Don’t let me stumble."  
"I can’t stop your natural" He commented softly and they walked slowly across the red carpet to the altar. Winn noticed Maggie's hands sweating coldly and that they were a little tighter than they should be. She had all the looks and cameras to herself, and the friend couldn’t say how proud and happy he was for his friend. Carefully, he left her on the altar and laid a kiss on her forehead.  
"Now, just say yes to the girl who's coming," Winn remarked and headed back into the back room to enter as one of the couple of godparents.  
“Nothing without love” by Nate Ruess, the second song then, prepared for the godparents, was the song the two of them had missed terribly on one of Karaoke nights promoted by Lena. Thus, the godparents, since they were all the same friends as always, couldn’t maintain their composure and were laughing softly or smiling at the remembrance of what happened. The first couple to come in was Kara and Mon-El, of course, for being the sister of one of the brides. Then Winn and Lyra, Lena and Reign and finally James and Lucy. They all went in and soon they went to their seats in the first row. In sequence, the guests prepared for the entrance of the bridesmaid. The surprise that many had was not being a child, as was the usual, but the couple's baby, Gertrude, the puppy they took from adoption five months ago. And ironically or not, being guided by the music that Alex and Maggie were hearing in the car on the way back from the adoption center with Gertrude, “Sugar, you” by Oh, Honey. Since the adoption, Maggie has been training the puppy for the entrance and finally, it worked, after many and many days of training and laughter, simply because the puppy was distracted very easy. Gertrude wore a wooden plaque on her neck and a cushion with the rings on her back. Kara was responsible for picking up the little dog and handing out alliances to the clerk.  
The long awaited hour was coming. The large wooden doors at the end of the hall separating the bride from all over the place were opened as Ed Sheeran's "Perfect" began to be played by the band. It was music that Alex used for the formal wedding request, as the royal request was made amid a chaotic alien war, and they reordered the request, the second time with rings, music, quiet and audience.  
The doors finally opened slowly, and Alex appeared. She was resplendent. Without a veil or headdress to cover her face, she sketched a gleaming smile, framed by her hair in a de-structured bun -and armed with appliques. She was lavishing perfection and attracted glances from everyone present. All the fear she had felt was gone, she was bright, smiling, cheerful. Her whole dress was embroidered with tiny sparkles reflecting the light of the setting sun, with invisible lace on her lap forming some designs with her skin and the French lace of the rest of the dress. The bouquet in her hand was made of yellow and blue tulips. Jonn was clearly more nervous than Alex. His girl was at each step closer to becoming less girl, less dependent on his protection and affection, although deep down he knew that would never come true. Maggie from the altar felt her legs weak as she looked at the image of her future wife at the end of the hall being lit by an orange and happy sunset, with all her beauty highlighted and not hidden by makeup and dress. It was a common symptom that she felt close to Alex, Maggie always said, but this time it was more, she felt her lung empty quickly, and still couldn’t believe that she would share her life with that woman, the woman of anyone's dreams and that she would surely give it all to herself and much more to keep her happy, as she had always been.  
"Shall we?" Jonn asked and Alex nodded. With each step closer to the altar, the more Kara and Eliza's eyes filled with water, the more nervous Alex became and the more radiant and complete Maggie felt. She finished his way to the altar when Maggie received a hug and a kiss on Jonn's forehead and he handed her the agent's hand. The clerk began the rite and it was not long before the marriage vows, the long-awaited and thoughtful marriage vows.  
Alex and Maggie stood facing each other, neither of them could stop smiling, and Maggie, like melted butter she had always been, shed some tears. Thanks to that, the clerk and Reverend gave the microphone to Alex. With no composure, Alex lifted the hem of her dress a bit, and took out a small folded paper, teasing everyone's friendly laughter.  
“Before you I never really understood love. All those songs, all those films. But then again, before you, I didn’t understand how full my heart could feel. I was about 13 when I decided I would never fall in love. Love seemed like madness. I honestly couldn’t understand why anyone would put themselves through so much suffering. But then I met you. And I knew, I’d put up with endless misery if it meant I could have you. I’d climb mountains. I’d cross oceans. You were my world. And it scared me because, at any moment, my world could end. The tiniest things would make my heart skip beats. The birth mark on your shoulder, the way you pronounce my name, your sweet dimples. I wanted all the beautiful parts of you, and I wanted all the ugly parts too. This isn’t about my grandmother’s ring on the finger next to yours. It’s not about something old, something new. It’s about standing next to you and telling you that my world only started spinning once you said yes. I don’t wanna say I do, that’d be too easy. I’d rather say, we did, when they said we shouldn’t. We do when they said we wouldn’t. I’d rather say, we will, even when they say we can’t. So, I, Alexandra Danvers, take you, Margaret Ellen Sawyer, to be my wife. I promise always wait for you to watch Game Of Thrones or Star Wars, even when we already know all the lines, I promise to never make you eat my handmade food again, I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.” Having said that, Alex put one of the rings in Maggie's trembling hand and kissed her tenderly.   
Maggie handed the microphone and took a deep breath before starting. Her hand grabbed inside her suit’s pocket a little paper too, but she almost couldn’t read it, thanks to her hands trembling a lot. "Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you. The things that seem insignificant to most people such as a note, song or walk become invaluable treasures kept safe in your heart to cherish forever. Memories of your childhood come back and are so clear and vivid it's like being young again. Colors seem brighter and more brilliant. Laughter seems part of daily life where before it was infrequent or didn't exist at all. Simple things bring them to mind like a pale blue sky, gentle wind or even a storm cloud on the horizon. You open your heart knowing that there's a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible... Bob Marley said that, but I’m using his words because that’s exactly how I feel when I’m with you. I’m better because you made me better, and I want to keep doing better for you. You’ve fixed me and now you got me all on your hands. Me and you? It was love at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight. And that’s why I, Margaret Ellen Sawyer, take you, Alexandra Danvers to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, I promise to never play Halo and Overwatch without you in my team, I promise to never go to a comic con without you as cosplay couple, in sickness, and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.” Her words were almost unintelligible because she was trembling and a little covered with happy tears, but everyone there knew how much Maggie was being sincere and healed by Alex's love. And she herself could understand why they connected with the look if they understood with a look. Maggie put the ring on Alex's finger and kissed him too, handing the microphone back to the clerk, who handed them a fancy pen so they could both sign the papers that would make the wedding official. She called the godparents for the same, and finally said the long-awaited phrase for the long-awaited moment. "Brides can kiss now".  
Alex gently pulled Maggie's face and wiped her tears slowly with his thumb. After that, Maggie pressed her lips to her wife's lips. Wife... It was strange and wonderful at the same time to be able to say that, to feel that, to see that wedding ring and remember all of that was real. They kissed and were hailed by the guests while "Make You Mine," by Us The Duo played in the background. This was the song that Maggie put in the background of the message she sent Alex to her birthday by those cars that deliver messages all around the city in a romantic and cheeky way... Despite the joking tone with the birthday present, the music was real before and it was real now.  
In a few minutes, the party waiters had already removed the altar and rearranged all the tables and chairs for the guests, while the brides took pictures and received greetings from friends, godparents, and parents.  
The party was impeccably well organized and lively, the couple could not be happier. Well, how could they not be? There was a Darth Vader with a gun that threw tequila into the mouths of the guests! How cool is that?  
No more formalities for the unfolding of the party, before dinner was served, it was time for the toasts. Kara was the first to grab the microphone.


	6. The one for the music and shame.

“Goodnight, everyone. Hi. I’m Kara, I’m Alex’ little sister. And you might wanna get your cameras out to video this one.I’ll give you a second... Ready? Okay, hit it, DJ!  
Now this is a story all about how  
Alex met Maggie then marry now.   
So, let me take a minute  
Just enjoy your beer.  
I’ll tell you how I got I see right here.   
In Forsyth Midvale she was born and raised.  
She was an only child for a lot of those days.  
She’s been that time on the throne,   
but without siblings, she was all alone.  
She woke up until the age of thirteen,  
I was born and became the queen.  
With Alex as my big sis, I was lucky as can be,   
She was a great role model and  
Now we both love Glee.

When Alex went away to med school  
She used to go to the bar and made us fool.  
After graduation, she became a fed,  
And now I have a sister totally badass.  
Maggie went to work and pissed my sis,   
Now all I see is a lot of love kiss.  
The brunette right here stole her heart,  
Alex stole her last name, this isn’t a war.  
These two are always in a big trouble  
But they always can end the day with love.   
They complete each other just like pizza and cheese,  
All I see it’s whiskey and bonsais three.

Maggs and Al became wife and wife,   
And all I wish is a full and happy life.   
Hey, now you all, look right there  
Raise your glasses because love is in the air!”  
Maggie and Alex could not stop laughing, Eliza laughed and felt a nice sense of shame for the younger daughter because she knew this could only be Kara's idea, and the guests were all very excited about the crazy invention and Kara. It was Jonn’s turn them, but the man was restrained, shy and nervous, which made him only read what he had written but with affection. “A toast to sweethearts - may all sweethearts become married couples, and may all married couples remain sweethearts. It now gives me great pleasure to propose a toast to the happy couple. Look at Al and Maggs. Here's to the past, for all that you have learned. Here's to the present, for all that you share. Here's to the future, for all that you look forward to together. I love you both.”  
Everyone tossed an awning at the big guy, brave-faced but totally melted-heart’ toast, and the two featured girls exchanged amused looks and ran towards him, jumping into his lap and grabbing him in a big hug. Eliza took a time to take the two of them to a corner and talk to both in private since she was terrified of microphones and looks at her. She hugged Maggie and Alex tightly, drawing happiness from both of them.   
After that, Kara picked up the microphone again and called the brides to the middle of the dance floor, announcing their long-awaited and rehearsed the dance. No longer willing to appear behaved or different from what they were every day, Maggie and Alex took off their high shoes, threw them into a corner, and positioned themselves barefoot, many inches lower. It couldn’t be another song but the song of the couple, the favorite couple’s band. "Did I say it out loud?" By Barenaked Ladies. Applauded again, everyone finally went to dinner and they had time to enjoy the party, drink everything they could, participate in a tequila pong championship before finally returning to the room in the house, picking up their luggage and leaving for their honeymoon trip. They left the room to the sound of Sara Bareilles, "I Choose You," bursting with happiness that barely fit in the two, ready to start living a life together.

**Author's Note:**

> So... what do you think?  
> I'm flattered that I could write something like that, for me it was so cool and so neat to read after... I really loved it. I need to thank my virtual and unique family, Floribella Squad, that convinced me to write something like that....  
> Please, leave some reviews for me to know what do you think about this one, and thank you so much for reading!!!!


End file.
